A wide variety of memory devices can be used to maintain and store data and instructions for various computers and similar systems. In particular, flash memory is a type of electronic memory media that can be rewritten and retain content without consumption of power. Unlike dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static random memory (SRAM) devices in which a single byte can be erased, flash memory devices are typically erased in fixed multi-bit blocks or sectors. Flash memory technology can include NOR flash and/or NAND flash, for example. NOR flash evolved from electrically erasable read only memory (EEPROM) chip technology in which single byte of data can be erased, and NAND flash evolved from DRAM technology.
Flash memory has become popular, at least in part, because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory is non-volatile; it can be rewritten and can hold its content without power. It can be used in many portable electronic products, such as cellular phones, computers, voice recorders, thumbnail drives, and the like, as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as automobiles, airplanes, industrial control systems, etc. The fact that flash memory can be rewritten as well as its retention of data without a power source, small size and light weight have all combined to make flash memory devices a useful and popular means for transporting and maintaining data.
Conventionally, a flash memory can be physically connected to a host (e.g., via a universal serial port (USB)), wherein data can be transferred from a host to the flash memory device. However, it is desirable to improve access to memory devices, such as flash memory devices, as well as make such access more convenient, as compared to conventional memory devices.